For several decades, computer scientists have grappled with the problems associated with facilitating communication between humans and computers. Major advances over these decades have included the use of pointing devices (e.g. mice, trackball devices, joy sticks, etc) and so-called graphical user interfaces (“GUIs”). This period has also seen some advancement in computer-based speech recognition, as well as eye-tracking bio-informatics devices (e.g. eye movement and gaze point tracking) and neural bio-informatics devices, for example, brain-computer interface (BCI) devices, electro-encephalogram interface (EEGI) devices, neural human-computer interfaces (NHCI), and other such devices. In spite of such advancements in these nascent technologies, humans persist in preferring graphics-oriented interfaces, where displayed images are manipulated by pointing and/or pushing.
However, even when technologies involving displayed images are displayed or projected over multiple surfaces, the limitations of form factors and limitations of overall size of the display apparatus tend to hinder high quality human-to-human interaction while interfacing with a computer. Moreover, the totality of the user experience (including visuals, sound, proximity, etc) while interfacing with a large scale display is lacking. Thus, a system capable of coordinating multiple users working together on a large scale display—and also capable of coordinating a multi-user, multi-touch user interface with experience-enhancing audio—is needed.
Other automated features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.